A Fresh Start To Dark Ends
by TheOneHanj
Summary: First story. Three OC's join Hogwarts after their mother is killed by a death eater. Marcus, Isabelle and Lachie are siblings who find are introduced to the magical world of harry potter when their mother is killed by death eaters. experimental story hoping to span the full seven books. AU.


It was dark, but Lachie was sure he'd heard something. He sat up and tried to pick out any sound he could, his brother and sister's steady breathing nearby, his mother snoring in the other room, the sound of cars roaming through the always lively London streets, like stray dogs hunting for scraps of opportunity. And other than that, there was nothing. Just as he was about to give up the door handle twisted in the other room. Lachie was up in an instant, he shook his sister and told her to wake their brother and hide they'd had break-ins before, they had nothing to steal but upon realising this burglars could get violent. He headed for his mother's room. Just as he reached for the handle he heard voices; 'step back. Reducto!' a loud blast could be heard and Lachie opened the door slightly to see what had happened. The door was gone and Lachie's mother was on her feet with a stick pointed at the door. Three men in black robes and sinister masks enter through the empty doorway where the door had been. The man at the front took a step towards his mother and removed his mask. 'Oh Eunice we both know you haven't used that in a long time. Do you still know how?' he smiled the most sinister smile, the smile of a man who knew he caused untold fear and relished in it.

'Well Antonin I'm not sure but for you darling I'm willing to find out.'

'Crucio!'

Before his mother had even moved, before he knew what was even happening, screaming filled his ears; the most unnatural screaming he'd ever heard. His mother was writhing in mid-air her legs begging to give way but an invisible force holding her up. After what seemed like hours the screaming stopped. His mother lay in a heap on the floor and the man she called Antonin was striding toward her, his wicked smile threatening to tear his face if it grew any wider.

"Where are the kids Eunice? Where are your little children cos I'd love to say hi?"

Eunice spat on Antonin's foot. He looked at her and chuckled.

"You're boring me Miss Specter." He said monotonously.

Antonin raised his wand. Terror shone in Eunice's eyes. Lachie's head screamed for him to look away. It begged him to run. His feet had other plans though; he stood and watched as this monster walked towards his mother. He stopped three steps from her and his smile dropped completely for this first time since arriving. In that moment Lachie knew he was staring at a cold, heartless, killer.

"Arvada cadavra!"

Green light shot from his wand and life left Eunice's body. She was gone.

Lachie turned away from the door; he stepped toward his siblings trying to maintain some semblance of composure. Every step he took seemed to make his body heavier. He reached his sister and collapsed into her; he burst out crying and before she could ask what was happening the door flew open. Antonin look directly at the children, his eyes piercing through the darkness. Knowing her brother was in no shape to defend them and knowing also that they had nowhere to run Izzie pushed Lachie into her other brother and stood up. 'What do you want with us?'

'we work for someone who says you children being at Hogwarts this year could cause him problems, while he realises you haven't been noticed yet he says he's better safe than sorry.' Black smoke flashed through the room briefly and Izzie heard screams behind her. Marcus and Lachie were now standing and behind each of them were intruders pointing wands at their heads. 'Where's our mother?' Izzie asked fearing she knew the answer already.

With a flick of Antonin's wand their mother's corpse was floating next to him, he dropped his wand and their mother dropped quite ungracefully to the ground. Rage mixed with sadness and expelled all fear within Izzie at that moment, and the feeling came out in a burning gaze at Antonin. Her eyes began to water and as her gaze burned the burning spread, her tears began to turn to steam as the fire engulfed her body and kept spreading burning the floor and walls and everything it touched. If Izzie could hear she'd hear her brothers screaming, Lachie's low guttural growl, and Marcus' higher scream, a scream that should never have been heard for it was the scream of an angel, something pure and beautiful that shouldn't feel pain but was and as would make sense in such a situation all those present were punished.

The three intruders all fell to the floor hands clasped over their ears. Lachie could feel his ears about to rupture but knew he had to get Marcus out of harm's way. He grabbed his brother ignoring the fire burning their flesh and ran out of the fire and still further till they were out on the street.

When they were clear he noticed Marcus stopped screaming. He looked at Marcus and saw that his burns were already healing. He then noticed his own pain was fading and his injuries were also disappearing. His brother looked up at him through wet eyes and pleaded 'Help Izzie.'

Her brothers had just left and by the looks of it the other two intruders had followed suit by fading into shadows. Now it was just her and her mother's killer. He was already quite badly burned. He lay on the floor supporting himself with his left arm he pointed his wand at her with his left. Sparks flew towards her from his wand but failed to penetrate the wall of flame surrounding her. She sauntered toward him with a malicious grin spreading across her face, Antonin knew he had lost. He'd underestimated his enemy and despite her age he could see she would have no qualms with killing him, she'd make a good death eater, but as she grew closer this left his mind. And as her palm connected with his forehead his mind only knew pain. And has she pushed on his forehead his mind left his skull all together. And then… silence.

Lachie ran back into the building which was now very much on fire. He covered his mouth to block the smoke and ran into the room he last seen his sister. She stood in the middle of the room, an orb off flames surrounding her. He couldn't fully make her out within the fire but he took a guess that since rage started this, maybe if she calmed down she's stop. He ran into the flames hoping he'd heal up afterwards, luckily as soon as he touched the perimeter of the burning death sphere it dissipated and Izzie dropped to the floor. Lachie just managed to catch her and noticed that all the other fire had gone out too how incredibly convenient he thought to himself.

Lachie carried his sister through to his mum's room and laid her on a soft bit of floor whilst he removed the beds covers knowing that the smell of their mother wouldn't be good for any of them and the smell of her work wouldn't do to good either. He went outside and picked up and equally passed out Marcus and put the two to bed before getting into bed himself. Five minutes later he was back up and trying to find something to cover the splintered door he settled on a sheet with a couple of assorted pointy objects just inside the frame to deter intruders. And finally he could try to sleep.


End file.
